An active-matrix organic light emitting diode (AMOLED) is also called as “Super AMOLED Plus”. Compared with a conventional liquid crystal display used in most mobile phones, AMOLED has a wider viewing angle, a higher refresh rate and a thinner size, and thus such technology has been gradually paid great attention.
In the AMOLED display driving process, a pixel circuit receives data signals loaded by a scan drive circuit and transmits drive signals loaded by control signals, so as to realize the opening and closing of each TFT in the pixel circuit, and further realize the control of brightness and darkness of a light-emitting unit corresponding to each pixel point.
However, a horizontal Mura may be formed due to various objective defects in the existing AMOLED display screen, for example, luminance difference between adjacent rows in the screen caused by defects such as hardware material properties and process errors, further causing a phenomenon of luminance unevenness in the screen, especially the horizontal luminance unevenness.
Therefore, how to improve the horizontal Mura phenomenon in the screen is the urgent technical problem that needs to be solved by those skilled in the art.